


Paparazzi

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Gravitation, Strawberry Panic!
Genre: AMV, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi




End file.
